


Maybe if I use the other ticky?

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	Maybe if I use the other ticky?

"This is a test!" he declared.

"Is it _only_ a test?" she asked.

"Yes, it is!" he insisted.


End file.
